1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell and a fuel cell manufacturing device for use in manufacture of the fuel cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fuel cell has a structure including, for example, a cell component having stacked cells which are a plurality of minimum power generation units, and a pressurizing component which pressurizes this cell component in a stacking direction. A load adjustment screw is disposed between the pressurizing component and the cell component in order to regulate a load which is applied to the cell component by the pressurizing component.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-108058
In the fuel cell having the structure as described above, after the cell component and the pressurizing component are assembled, the load to be applied to the cell component is regulated with the load adjustment screw to end an assembling operation of the fuel cell, but this load adjustment requires much time, and resultantly a time of the whole assembling operation of the fuel cell lengthens.